


Strawberries And Cigarettes

by Ilovestarker



Series: Strawberries And Cigarettes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song: ivy (Taylor Swift), Song: mirrorball (Taylor Swift), Song:Find Me (Sigma- ft. Birdy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestarker/pseuds/Ilovestarker
Summary: After the events of Far From Home, Peter finds the time machine the Avengers used in Endgame and accidentally slings himself back to 1996, when Tony Stark is a sophomore in high school, and the two run into each other, and Peter tells him everything that happens in the future, and Tony takes Peter to his dad's house. They fall in love in lik the second chapter, so yeah.Also, Peter was raped by Quentin at some point. Not gonna sugarcoat it. Reader discretion advised, I guess.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Strawberries And Cigarettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. "Time" by Hootie and the Blowfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonystarkisaslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/gifts).



"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Peter raised his head off the ground and stared at the boy standing there in front of him. " T-t-ony? Wait, I'm dreaming right now, right?" Tony looked both amused an concerned. His eyebrows shot up into his long hair, which was messy and fell into place like dominoes. His eyes sparkled in the sun, warm chocolatey brown. Then Peter saw what kind of clothes Tony was wearing. " Wait, wait wait. What year is it?" Tony's eyebrows shot up even higher, disappearing completely beneath the mop. " Ummm, it's 1996. But I'm questioning where you came from because you just fell out of a glowing blue tunnel in the sky, and you're like a fucking angel and you're wearing a very skintight suit that looks really sexy on y-" Tony broke off, his eyes wide. The corner of Peter's mouth twitched upwards. " Well, at least we've got that in the open now," Peter said, surprised. He never wold have guessed that _Tony Stark_ of all people was gay/bi. It made sense now, as Peter remembered all of the times his mentor had snuck off with Bruce with the pretense of doing experiments. " You can't tell anyone, got it? What's your name, anyway? And what year do you think it is?" Peter smiled again. " My name is Peter. And I'm from the year 2022."

**PLEASE STAND BY**


	2. "mirrorball" by Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up from a nightmare/memory and finds Tony watching him. They stay up all night and Pete gets to know the young version of Tony, who keeps flirting with him.  
> Extra bonus scene from the point of view of Quentin, who is still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i see where this is going, I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I'm thinkingof just giving up on my other series, Game of Visions bc I don't have the mental capacity for what I was going to do to one of the characters. idfk at this point. Enjoy!
> 
> Grace: Please leave feedback for this, it'd mean so much to me.thx

“You’re so needy, you little slut,” Beck’s voice echoed in his ear as the man shoved himself inside of Pete. Peter screamed, but his cries of pain were muffled by Beck’s voice. They were in Beck’s office which was on the 50th floor of the Avengers Tower , and at first Peter had thought if anybody walked in, they’d see Beck pounding the poor boy into his desk, but then Peter saw the drones on the ceiling. So, anybody who walked in would be greeted by a fake illusion of Beck. “All right, be a good boy and hold still.” Peter was hyperventilating; he was only nineteen, and this was happening to _him of all people!_ Peter felt Beck start to thrust, slower at first, then harder and harder. When Beck reached his climax, he bit down on the kid’s shoulder _hard_ to stifle his cries. Peter knew that’d leave a mark for the longest time. “If I ever catch you looking at that Keener boy with that flirtatious look in you eyes again, you’ll know what I’ll do to you.” Peter nodded frantically as he pulled his pants up, his vision blurred from tears as he hurried out of Beck’s office. Harley had been waiting outside, and his eyes lit up as he saw Peter, then the happy look dimmed as he saw the look on Peter’s face. “What’s wrong, man?” Peter shook his head at Harley. “I’ll tell you later,” he muttered as he hurried away. Beck was waiting in the front lobby. “H-how’d you get here so fast, sir?” Beck didn’t say a word, just grabbed Peter by the wrist and dragged him out to the almost empty parking lot. It was around 11 at night, and everyone was home. Beck surveyed the parking lot, “Good. Nobody to hear you scream.”

“AAAH!” Peter sat bolt upright in his bed, heaving. He ran a finger through his hair, which was soaked with sweat. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. In… hold… out. Aunt May had taught him that and it was very useful in stressful situations. He opened his eyes and looked around the room; Tony had let him explain what had happened, then he’d taken Peter to his house. “My dad’s on a business trip right now, and won’t be back for about another month,” he’d said when Peter had looked at the house in wonder; it was huge! His eyes found Tony, who was sitting there in the moonlight staring at him. Peter jumped a little, then relaxed. “Dude. How long have you been sitting there?” Tony blinked, then replied, “An hour. You where yelling, and I was going to come in here to tell you to shut up, but you were kicking and telling someone to stop, and that something hurt. What happened to you before you came here, Peter? “Tony crossed the room and turned on the light. Peter looked into Tony’s eyes and saw that familiar gleam of concern. Peter shook his head. “I don’t wanna talk about it. I didn’t tell anybody, and I’m not going to start by telling you,” Tony nodded, then pulled something out of his pocket. “What is this? It’s so cool. I got past the password, and I started to play with it. Crossy Road’s pretty fun.” Peter saw he was holding his phone that MJ had got him for Christmas. “Oh, that’s my phone. In the future, almost everyone has those.” Tony’s eyes widened. “This is a telephone?! That’s insane? Where can I get one?” Peter laughed then got out of bed, only realizing too late that he was wearing only boxers. Tony’s eyes flicked down to the large bulge in Pete’s underwear, then flicked back up. Peter flinched; ever since Beck had done that shit to him, he didn’t want anyone to look at him with that kind of lust in their eyes. He grabbed his pants he’d worn yesterday and quickly pulled them on, hoping that Tony didn’t see the muscle jumping under his eye. “What’s Spotify?” Peter looked up and grinned. “That’s how we listen to music in the future. We can buy CD’s and vinyl’s if we want, but they’re expensive. All of the music on there’s free.” Tony stared at the phone like a starving man. “Do you mind if I make a copy of this? I’ll bring it down to my lab, and FRIDAY can copy and build it so that way I’ll have one too. Does it need batteries?” Peter crossed the room, pulling on his baggy band T-shirt. He pulled his charger out of his backpack pocket and put it in the wall, then motioned for Tony to put it on the charger. It took a while for Tony to find the charging hole in the phone, and Peter smiled the whole time. Tony was cute, and they were the same age. Maybe… if Tony didn’t just want him for sex, then he’d consider dating. But he also had to find a way to get back. As long as he had his suit near him, which had a built in WI-FI creator, so he’d have WI-FI anywhere he went, he’d be able to message everyone back at home. As he thought of all of his friends, and winced when he thought of May, his phone dinged. “Whoa, what was that?” Tony jumped back, and Peter rushed to his phone, and sure enough, May was blowing up his phone with messages.

**Where are you**

**Peter. Where are you tell me right now.**

**Are you ok, sweetie**

**Hello?**

**Please come back, I’m sorry if I did anything wrong**

**I love you honey**

Peter’s eyes filled with tears. She was all alone, thinking it was her fault he was here. He unlocked his phone and texted her back:

**P: Hey, may sorry**

1 minute later:

**May: Where are you?????**

**P: I’m in a reaaallly weird situation**

Tony peered over Pete’s shoulder as he texted May. “So cool,” he murmured, his breath hot on Peter’s neck.

**May: What do you mean, Peter? MJ and Ned are getting worried. You didn’t show up at school, and they’re thinking you Blipped again or something.**

**P: Ummm, I went back in time by kinda sorta accident, and now I’m at Tony Stark’s house.**

He cringed and counted down mentally. _3…2…1…_ and sure enough, she was FaceTiming him.

He answered, and saw her tear streaked face on the other end. “What do you mean, you went back in time, honey?” Her voice was dangerously calm as she audibly struggled to contain her fear and anger. “I went to Avengers Tower and found the time machine Tony built before he died, and I activated it.And now I’m with the younger, living version of Tony,”Peter felt Tony jerk. He hadn’t gotten used the fact that he died saving the universe. “Then I was transported to 1996.” As he said that, the connection was lost, and her face disappeared. She didn’t text back; she was probably howling with grief right now. The poor woman needed a break. At leas she had Happy there. Peter turned to Tony and changed the subject to get his aunt off his mind. “Want to listen to some music from the future?” Tony nodded excitedly, then sat down on the bed. Peter glanced around the room. It was covered in pop culture stuff: Alien posters, Star Wars posters, stuff like that. Peter sat down next to Tony after taking his phone off the charger and got out his AirPods. “What’s that?” Peter opened the case and put one in his ear, then put one in Tony’s ear. “These are _headphones?_ But there’s no wires.” Peter put a shushing finger up to his lips as he turned on his 2nd favorite song: Ivy by Taylor Swift. Tony closed his eyes and listened in awe. When the song was over, he said, “Her voice is beautiful. What’s her name?” Peter smiled, and replied, “Her name is Taylor Swift. She’ll be born in 3 years, and she’ll become one of the biggest names in pop music.” Peter looked down, remembering how that song had been Tony’s favorite. Peter had introduced Future Tony to Taylor’s music, and the man had loved it. Ever since, they’d gone to see her in concert together, traveling the world with her on her Reputation Stadium Tour. Then the war had happened. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Tony asked. “In the future, that had been your favorite song,” Peter said quietly. “Well, I guess I have good taste. What’s _your_ favorite song, Peter?” Peter got up, grabbing Tony’s arm. He queued up “mirrorball” by Taylor Swift. Tony licked his lips, and said, “This is a slow dance song, isn’t it.” It was more of a statement than a question, and Peter nodded. Tony stepped close to Peter and laced their hands together and put his free hand on Peter’s waist. They both revolved around the room, not speaking, just listening to the sound of Taylor and their breathing. “‘Yooouuu _are not like the regulaaaars. The masquerade revelers, drunk as they watch my shattered edges glisten. Hush, I know I said the end is near. But I’m still on my tallest tip toes; spinnin’ in my highest heels love, shinin’ just for you. I’ll show you every version of mysellllfffff tonight.’”_ Tony leaned in, and kissed Peter. He wasn’t needy or insistent when he did it, just gentle, warm, kind. Peter closed his eyes and kissed Tony back, and thinking, _if only this could last._ Long after the song ended, they stayed like that, revolving around the room, Peter’s head on Tony’s shoulder.

* * *

“Where the fuck is that little shit? Give me Peter Parker’s location immediately.” Beck barked at one of the interns. The guy nodded, and when he looked at the screen, he looked confused. “Sir, h-he’s not here. Not in our time, at least.” Beck whirled around. “What. Do. You. Mean.” The intern swallowed, and said shakily, “He’s in 1996, s-sir. And he’s with T-tony S-stark.”

*PLEASE STAND BY*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa that was the longest chapter I've ever written in my life lmao. I had a lot of fun writing that, and i hope you guys have as much fun reading it. the characters will become more dynamic as this goes on, so lots of character development it in store. I'll update next week. Be safe, and have a great weekend! lots of love


	3. "cardigan" by Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin finds the time machine and goes back in time to get Peter back for his sinister plans, and Wanda manages to get there first.   
> Peter starts manifesting strange powers he's never known about. Him and Tony go on their first date and he tells Tony he's Spiderman, then some shit goes down when Quentin and Wanda arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to tell you that Harley plays a crucial role in this series later on. Enjoy!

“Please, Mr. Beck, I was just talking to him about wor-,” Peter was cut off when Quentin smacked him over the head. He was always careful to never leave a mark on the kid so that way, neither of them would get into trouble. “No, you fucking weren’t, I saw you. You were trying to get him to ask you what was wrong by crying. How many times do I have to tell you to be careful with me, Peter? I have a very delicate temper, and it. Breaks. So. Easily,” he paused between the last few words for effect, stepping closer to Peter. Peter cringed and shrank back as his rapist slid a hand under Pete’s work shirt. Beck leaned in and bit Peter on his collarbone. Peter whimpered in pain, and then the door to the empty supply closet flew open, and Harley was standing there. “What the FUCK is going on in here.” He didn’t ask it; it was more of a statement. He looked shocked and angry. “Oh, hey, there Harley. Peter and I were just having a friendly discussion.” Harley’s lip curled in disgust. “Ah, yes. A friendly discussion that involves you biting him. I know what you’ve been doing to Peter, Beck. You’re not clever, and you certainly aren’t sneaky.” Harley waved his hand, and an FBI agent came into view. “Quentin Beck, you’re under arrest for rape and terrorism to our country, and to the world. You have the right to remain silent.” Beck audibly swallowed, and he hung his head. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Keener.” He gestured, and three black and gold drones flew into the closet. Peter cringed again, and he felt something inside wake up. It wasn’t his Peter Tingle (ugh, his Spidey-Sense. Damn it, May.), but more like a sort of energy. The drones took position around Peter, and three small red lasers were positioned at Pete’s chest. The energy inside him rose, and then it exploded out of him. A golden wave of light blasted out of his hands and nothing but the drones were harmed. They fell to the ground, sparking. Everyone was staring at him in shock. Peter pushed past them and ran. He ran and ran until he was on the top floor of the tower. The energy was surrounding his hands, and he shook them to make it go away. “What the hell? Get off me!” he yelled angrily. He heard a whirring sound behind him. He jumped, and whirled. Nothing. Then he saw that a sliding door was ajar, and a faint humming noise was emitting from the room beyond. He slowly walked towards it, opened the door, and stared. It was the time machine the Avengers had made to get the Infinity Stones back. He’d seen pictures of it, but it was huge. He saw a suit standing upright, supported by hooks on the walls. He ran over, pulled it on, and activated the time machine. “I’m so fucking dumb.” The floor fell in, and he shrank. He was flying through a tunnel of energy, faster and faster as he went. The tunnel ended ahead of him, and he fell onto the cold hard ground below. His world went black. “Shit!” Peter sat up, breathing hard. His hands were glowing again, and when he heard Tony’s footsteps, he shoved them under the blanket. “Everything all right in here Underoos,” he said as he opened the door. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Peter hiding his hands guiltily under the blankets. “Why are your hands glowing?” Peter smiled shakily. “W-what d-do you mean? They’re not glowing.” Tony strode over to the bed and yanked the blankets back. Sure enough, his hands were glowing with golden energy. “Should I ask?” Tony said with a small tremble in his voice. “It’s best not to.” Peter said nervously. “Then I won’t. Anyways, I was thinking we could go on a date today. I have a pretty place in the woods. It’s a clearing in the middle of a circle of willow trees. It’s very secluded, nobody will bother us.” Peter looked up, surprised. “We just started dating, like, ten hours ago.” Peter instantly regretted saying that because Tony looked like Pete had slapped him. “Yes, Tony. I want to go,” he said quickly. “Ok, I’ll get the picnic basket and the food, you bring your phone and a blanket to sit on. Meet me outside in twenty minutes.” Peter jumped out of bed and sprinted to the shower with an idiotic smile on his face. He was in love. “If I’m not back within a day, David, it means I’m dead. Then you’ll be in charge.” David nodded quickly as he calibrated the time machine to the time stream the little shit Peter was in. Beck prepared himself, but his thoughts were interrupted as the floor fell in, and the tunnel of energy surrounded him as he shrank. Peter was going to pay. Wanda knew something was off, and she had to fix it. A woman named May had called her and said her nephew had gone back in time to go see Tony Stark. Wanda knew the boy; he’d fought in the Endgame, and he’d been heartbroken when Stark had died. So much loss. She waved her arm, and scarlet energy flew out and hovered in the air. She focused, and said in a concentrated voice, “Take me to Peter Benjamin Parker.” The magic twisted and twirled before finally coalescing into a red portal. On the other end, a path in the woods led to some unknown destination. She stepped through. She was going to get this boy back if it was the last thing she did. “This song is so fun,” Tony was saying. They were listening to “Don’t Start Now” by Dua Lipa. He was bopping his head back and forth as they ate. Tony had brought peanut butter and banana sandwiches, apples and honey, and sparkling lemonade. Peter wasn’t eating, he was staring at the beauty surrounding them. They were inside a small copse of willows, and the whole circle was surrounded by a circular creek. The circle of the willows/creek was hidden by a deep forest of pines. “How’d this place get created? It’s so pretty.” Just as he said this, the song ended, and “willow” by Taylor Swift came on. Tony’s eyes lit up when he heard Taylor start to sing; he was a pretty big fan of hers now. “This song is from her newest album, evermore.” Peter said. Just as he said this, a familiar looking woman stepped into view. It was Wanda! But how’d she get here without Pym Particles? “Peter, what have you done?” She said sadly. “You’re not taking me back home. This is my home now, wherever Tony goes, I go.” Peter said evasively. “No, the power inside of you. Where’d you get it from?” She said, confused. “I-I don’t know. One day they were just… there.” A gun cracked behind her, and she fell to the ground. “Peter, run! Beck’s here! I’ll try to hold him off.” She got up and brushed herself off. She wasn’t hurt. How? Peter grabbed Tony and ran. “Who the hell was that? What aren’t you telling me, Peter?” Peter didn’t answer. They stopped and looked back and saw Wanda blasting magic out of her hands, then she fell. She didn’t get back up. Peter saw her say something and wave her hand in the boys’ direction, and a stream of scarlet light flew at Peter, turning gold as it got closer to him. It channeled into his body as Peter screamed in pain. Then, it was over. He doubled over, panting. “I’m Spiderm-ugh-. I’m called Spiderman in the future, and I’m a superhero. We need to leave; I’ll explain everything later.” Tony was staring at him in what looked like a mix of awe, fear, and love. Then he looked up and grabbed Peter’s shoulders. “Peter.” Peter stood up straight, wincing at the pain. He stared as he saw Quentin Beck holding a gun up at Tony. “Well, well, well. I told you I’d always find a way to get you back, Pete. It was only a matter of time.” Peter raised his arm and summoned the energy Wanda had given him. It came, but too late. CRACK. Peter heard the sound of Tony falling to the ground. Peter’s heart stopped. He felt the magic rise again, and this time, he didn’t push it down. It surrounded his body in an aura of golden light, and he let it blast Beck. It hit him, only to reveal a drone. Tony’s body faded away, revealing the mossy ground underneath. Tony was fine, Peter thought hopefully. Maybe he’s still alive. “Come find me, Peter. If you find me, I’ll let your little boy-toy go. If you come with me back to our time, I’ll let him live. If not… well, you know what’ll happen.” Quentin’s voice rang throughout the forest, presumably using the drones. Peter began to walk, but he was cut off by Tony’s voice ringing through the woods. “Peter don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Go help that woman who saved us-“ his voice stopped. “Tony? Tony?” Peter screamed, turning in a circle. Silence. Peter was alone.

**PLEASE STAND BY**

_**End of season one of “Strawberries and Cigarettes”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this one after a Taylor Swift song in honor of her magical performance at the Grammy's last night. That's why I didn't update, but here it is. Leave feedback plz, and subscribe to either my pseudo or this work so you'll get notified when I post a new chapter to this story or when I post a new work, which will happen soon. Thanks guys!  
>  -jaime

**Author's Note:**

> Grace: The chapters will get longer, I just need to force myself to stop being lazy and actually write the damn story.  
> I hope you like it, please leave your feedback


End file.
